1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-3-(cis-9-octadecenoyloxy)-2-hydroxypropylamine derivative. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel N-3-(cis-9-octadecenoyloxy)-2-hydroxypropylamine derivative which is extremely useful as a nonionic surface active agent, especially an emulsifying agent and a dispersing agent for cosmetics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that various nonionic surface-active agents are useful as an emulsifying agent or a dispersing agent for the manufacture of cosmetics or paint compositions, and for emulsion and dispersion polymerization processes. However, it is very difficult to find a nonionic surface-active agent which is suitable for the preparation of a w/o type emulsion and which has all of the advantages of their emulsifying activity and dispersing power (dispersibility for pigments) being excellent, their capability of stably holding water in the form of a w/o type emulsion being excellent, their irritating property to the skin being very poor and their hydienic safty being excellent. For example, polyoxyethylene higher alkyl ethers exhibit a poor emulsifying activity. Accordingly, it is necessary to use the polyoxyethylene higher alkyl ethers in a large amount. Also, in the case of the higher fatty acid esters of polyols (for example, glycerol, sorbitan, polyethylene glycol etc.), the resultant emulsion is frequently gelatinized. Therefore, the emulsion has a poor durability (storage stability). Higher fatty acid esters of alkanol amines (for example, triethanol amine) exhibit unsatisfactory emulsifying and dispersing power. Moreover, higher fatty acid amides of alkanolamines have unsatisfactory emulsifying and dispersing activities, as well as a considerable skin-irritating property, and therefore, the use of said fatty acid amides is limited.
Under the above-mentioned circumstances, the inventors of the present invention carried out a wide range of systematic studies for surface active agents. As a result, it was found that specific novel N-3-(cis-9-octadecenoyloxy)-2-hydroxypropylamine derivative exhibits an excellent surface-activity, a very small irritation effect on human skin and an excellent physiological acceptability. That is, these novel compounds are useful as an emulsifying and dispersing agent for cosmetics as well as pigments, and exhibit an excellent water-emulsifying activity in a w/o type emulsion (water-includible ability).